Red
by Bexilol
Summary: Libby 'Red' Smyth meets Alexander Malfoy, the younger brother of Lucius Malfoy, they hit it off really well, come and see what's in stall for them...
1. Chapter 1

I was surrounded by people who are just like me, it was really strange, well to me at least because I was pretty new to magic.

my Aunt Jacqueline was there with me, my mother wasn't happy about my magic, Aunt Jacqueline was fine about it though, that's probably because her husband Luke is a wizard.

"Aunt Jacki, is it normal to feel really nervous?"

"Yeah, it is totally normal for you to feel nervous Libby, you're going into a world that you haven't seen before, but I promise that you'll love it"

"Ok, bye Aunt Jacki, I'll write to you"

"I'll look forward to that, bye Libby"

I ran onto the train, even though I didn't need to, I've just always hated being late.

I was trying to find a compartment, when I literally bumped into a boy with white blond hair and silvery grey eyes.

"I am so sorry"

"That's ok, I'm Libby"

"I'm Alexander,

"Can I call you Alex?"

"Sure, your eyes are pretty"

"Nobody has ever told me that, I've only ever hear the fact that they are weird"

"You're not the only one who gets told that"

I didn't even notice that they were a silvery grey colour until he pointed it out.

"But at least yours is a cool colour like grey, mine are like lavender"

"Lavender is a cool colour"

Then we went into a compartment, and we found a girl with rainbow hair.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"We were wondering if we could sit here, I'm Libby"

"I'm Thalia, you both can sit here but I only know one of your names"

"I'm Alexander"

"I'll call you Alex"

For the rest of the train journey, we chatted about our favourite things, and how we all stood out from most of our peers.


	2. Chapter 2

We got to Hogwarts, then we got onto some boats, Alex Thalia and I shared one with a girl called Lily, she was quiet for the whole boat journey.

The sorting ceremony in the great hall had started, it was alright until they called Alex forward.

"Alexander Malfoy"

Alex stepped forward, he was so nervous, you could tell by his face that he was.

"Hufflepuff"

Alex went paler than he was already, which I didn't think was even possible, but it is apparently.

At the time, I didn't know why he went even paler than he normally is, but all I knew is that it wasn't good.

They continued to call other people until I was called.

"Elizabeth Smyth"

The sorting hat was placed on my head, it wasn't there for long, which I was surprised at, but I wasn't going to question it.

"Gryffindor"

I walked to the Gryffindor table, which was the most obnoxiously bold table I had ever seen.

I didn't really talk to anyone else on my table, because I wanted to see where Thalia would be sorted into.

"Thalia Wilson"

The sorting hat was on Thalia's head for ages, but I watched every second of it.

"Hufflepuff"

I was bummed that Thalia wasn't in the same house as me, but I knew that I couldn't change her house even if I had a million years on my hands.

Breakfast the next day was a quiet affair, after I had finished my breakfast I went to see Alex and Thalia.

"Hi, Alex what's wrong?"

"My parents are going to disown me Libby"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not in Slytherin Tali"

"Why would they do that?"

"Because my family has been in Slytherin for generations and they don't want that to stop, so they'll disown me instead"

"If they love you Alex, they should understand that you are different"

"Thalia, it's not that simple"

"How would you know Libby?"

"My mum disowned me because I'm a witch, some people will choose their belief over their own children"

"What about your dad?"

"I don't have that privilege Tali"

Then Alex got an owl from his parents.

"It's a howler!"

"Alex, what's a howler?"

"A letter that can shout at you and make you feel horrible"

At first I thought that he was joking, but he wasn't.

"Alexander Malfoy!, we are disappointed in you!, how can you call yourself a Malfoy when you haven't even gotten into Slytherin!, why can't you be like your older brother Lucius!, goodbye!"

Alex looked as though he was about to cry, then he did cry for a solid 10 minutes, not that I blame him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was still sad the next day, so I had a plan...

"Alex!, Tali!, I need you for a moment"

"What is it Libby?"

"Well Alex, I need you guys to do something for me but it can't be done here"

"Where else can we go Libby?"

"Let's find somewhere, and hope that Alex doesn't get lost"

So we went to find an empty classroom, we didn't find one, but we kept looking, until we found a room, at the time we didn't know that it was the room of requirements, since nobody really went in there.

"Let's go in here"

"I don't know about it Libby, we don't remember how to get out"

"Alex, no offence but you could get lost in a wardrobe"

"What's a wardrobe?"

"It's where you hang your clothes"

"Ok Libby"

"Libby, what was it that we needed to do?"

"I want both of you to promise me something"

"You want us to do an unbreakable bond?"

"No Alex, that's not what I'm asking you to do, I want you to pinky promise that we'll always be best friends, forever and ever"

"How do you make a pinky promise?"

"You hold out your pinky finger, then you link it with another person's pinky finger and then you promise something"

"Libby, is it a muggle thing?"

"Yes it Alex, Tali can vouch for that"

Alex looked so confused, he didn't say that he was but you could tell.

"Let's do it!"

"Wait, how do you know that the other person won't break that promise?"

"You don't, but the guilt will eat at the other person if they do"

"Ok"


	4. Chapter 4

A week later.

Tali, Alex and I were walking around the corridors, probably not advisable because Alex has no sense of direction and I didn't know Hogwarts that well, when a group of people that didn't really like us because of 'blood purity' and 'blood traitor', they started beating me up.

I didn't do anything to defend myself, because I temporarily forgot that I was at Hogwarts and not at my mother's, Alex however, broke the ringleaders nose.

"We'll tell big Malfoy that little Malfoy defended a Mudblood!"

"Go ahead Waters, I actually don't a merlins beard"

They ran away, Tali then started to mother hen me.

"Libby, we need to get you to the hospital wing"

"Tali, she's not here, she's stuck in her head"

That the last thing I remember hearing, before waking up in the hospital wing, 2 days later.

"Tali, Alex, where am I?"

"In the hospital wing Libby, surprisingly Alex found it no problem"

"Miss Smyth, you have very good friends, they haven't left your side in 2 days"

"What!, no, I'm fine, I can go back to the dormitories"

"Tomorrow morning might be a better time to discuss this miss Smyth"

"But Poppy"

"You need healing potions"

"For what?"

"Just to help you heal properly"


	5. Chapter 5

A week later.

Tali, Alex and I were walking around the corridors, probably not advisable because Alex has no sense of direction and I didn't know Hogwarts that well, when a group of people that didn't really like us because of 'blood purity' and 'blood traitor', they started beating me up.

I didn't do anything to defend myself, because I temporarily forgot that I was at Hogwarts and not at my mother's, Alex however, broke the ringleaders nose.

"We'll tell big Malfoy that little Malfoy defended a Mudblood!"

"Go ahead Waters, I actually don't a merlins beard"

They ran away, Tali then started to mother hen me.

"Libby, we need to get you to the hospital wing"

"Tali, she's not here, she's stuck in her head"

That the last thing I remember hearing, before waking up in the hospital wing, 2 days later.

"Tali, Alex, where am I?"

"In the hospital wing Libby, surprisingly Alex found it no problem"

"Miss Smyth, you have very good friends, they haven't left your side in 2 days"

"What!, no, I'm fine, I can go back to the dormitories"

"Tomorrow morning might be a better time to discuss this miss Smyth"

"But Poppy"

"You need healing potions"

"For what?"

"Just to help you heal properly"


	6. Chapter 6

So from that point forward, I was friends with the Marauders, so at least I had people to talk to in most of my lessons.

Alex had forbade me from walking the corridors alone, because bossiness overload.

Apparently I was now officially a Gryffindor, because I'm talking to Gryffindors, I swear not all Gryffindors are that obnoxious.

It was a couple of days after I got out of the hospital wing when I got a letter from my Aunt Josephine, which just had the usual 'what is it like?'.

I was chilling with Tali and Alex at the black lake, because my Uncle Luke said it was a pretty cool place to just hang out, and he was correct.

"Do you ever wonder about what we would be like in 20 years?"

"Tali, only you would think about that at the age of 11"

"Libby, it's just a question?"

"I know, it was just so random"

"I've thought about it"

"Have you now Alex, I wanna know what it is"

"Well Tali, if you really want to know, I'll tell you, I would like to be married to the love of my life and have a couple of kids in 20 years time"

"Alex you're such a softie"

That was the day I started to call Alex Softie.


	7. Chapter 7

It was December, which meant that it was time to sing Christmas carols, and eating lots and lots of Quality Street.

I was humming Jingle bells while Alex, Tali and I were going to Transfiguration.

"What are you humming Libs?"

"Jingle bells"

"What's that?"

"It's a Christmas Carol Softie"

"How does it go?"

"Are you sure Softie?"

"Yes Libs, I'm sure"

"Ok, **jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride on a one horse open sleigh, dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh, over the hill we go, laughing all the way, oh what fun it is to sing a sleighing song tonight** , and then you repeat the jingle bells part"

"I like it"

Alex then starts singing it, it wasn't the singing that was bad, because that was actually pretty amazing, by dinner everybody heard Alex sing along to Jingle bells, and they mildly annoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day that everyone that wanted to go home for Christmas went home, I stayed at Hogwarts because I wanted to spend time with my friends that were staying.

"Purple, are you not going home?"

"No Sirius, I don't wanna intrude on my aunt's time with my uncle, has James, Remus and Peter gone home for Christmas?"

"James and Peter have, Remus is staying, is any of your motley Hufflepuff crew staying?"

"Alex is, Thalia is going home for Christmas, though if anyone is a motley crew, it is my motley Gryffindor crew"

"My feelings are hurt Purple"

"You're joking"

"No, I'm Sirius"

"If you're serious than I'm the minister of magic"

"You'd be a fair minister of magic"

"Thanks Sirius, where is Remus?"

"I dunno"

"Cause that's helpful, never mind, he's coming"

I waved at Remus, he waved back, you know, like friends do.

"Hey Remus"

"Hey, aren't you going home Libby?"

"Nah, my aunt needs some time with my uncle, and you two need some non Gryffindor mates"

"Are you talking about Malfoy"

"Yes, I'm talking about Alex, he could do with a couple more friends"


	9. Chapter 9

So Remus, Sirius and I went to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Alex.

"Hi Softie"

"Hi Libs, who are your friends here"

"This is Remus and this is Sirius, guys this is Alex, Sirius, don't look at him like that, now sit down"

It was awkward at first but then Sirius and Alex found some common ground, which was the Weird Sisters.

"Sirius, have you heard the Weird Sisters new album?"

"Yes, it is so rad, my favourite song of the album is Witching hour"

"That or I wonder"

And they went on about the Weird Sisters and their songs for a good half hour, I was just glad that they were getting along.


	10. Chapter 10

The Christmas break had been and gone, Alex, Remus and Sirius were now pretty good mates, that meant pretty soon James and Softie were mates too.

"You know Libs, your Gryffindor lot are not too bad"

"Libby what have you done to Alex?"

"Tali, he's just found himself some male friends"

"Remus is alright but the other 3 are complete arses"

"(Laughs), yeah but they're loveable complete arses"

"(Laughs), Libby, you're bloody hilarious"

"Thanks Softie!"


	11. Chapter 11

March 1972

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I were on our way to Potions with the Slytherins, when I saw a group of Slytherin students started beating Alex up.

"Guys, some Slytherins are beating up Alex"

"Purple, it's probably because he's friends with you, but their bloody good for nothing arseholes"

"Thanks for the observation Sirius"

I started walking towards them, because Alex had saved me before so I owed him one.

"Libby, Libby!, please think about this"

"Remus, Alex was the one that stopped them from completely killing me, if you think that I'm going to let them hurt him while I'm around, you have another thing coming"

"We'll go with you"

"Ok"

So we all went over to them, and I punched the ringleader in the face.

"You dare punch your superior Mudblood"

"If you're my superior, how come I was able to punch you in the face"

"Shut up Mudblood"

"I won't, because if you lay another finger on Alex, you'll regret it"

"Make me"

I used a spell that would physically make him tongue tied, funnily enough the rest of the Slytherins ran.

"Don't you use that spell ever again"

"Why not Softie?"

"Because it's dangerous"

"Well then call me Red"


	12. Chapter 12

May 1972

It was the last week before Summer began, Tali, Alex and I were chilling near the black lake, because we could.

"Tali, what are you going to do this Summer?"

"I don't know Libby, I'm just hoping that's nothing goes wrong with my parents, what about you Alex?"

"I'm hoping that my parents forget that I exist, or that I could stay at Hogwarts, Red?"

"I'm going to Kent"

"There's a town called sandwich there!"

"Thanks for sharing some touristy information Softie"

Before we knew it, it was now time for dinner at the great hall.


	13. Chapter 13

August 1972

I had been finishing my letters to Alex, Tali, Remus, Sirius, James and Peter, my Aunt Jacqueline then called me, so I ran down the stairs to the living room.

"Aunt Jacki, you called?"

"Yes, Uncle Luke and I have news to share with you"

"Is it bad news?"

"No, it's not bad news"

"Ok"

"We're having a baby"

"Congratulations, when's the baby due?"

"The baby's due next March"

"Cool"

 **~ Time skip brought to you by writers block, the thing that every writer goes through~**

I was listening to the radio, well I was dancing too, but Abba was on, which I absolutely adored, but I think that I got too into the music that I somehow preformed accidental magic, which broke the glass in my bedroom window.

"(mutters, shit), Uncle Luke!"

"Are you ok Libby?"

"I'm fine, but I think I broke the window while I was dancing to Abba"

"Libby I know it was an accident, don't panic, ok"

"Ok"


	14. Chapter 14

_September 1st 1972_

Kings cross station was packed as always, but you could tell which were the Hogwarts students, since they had owls, cats and toads.

"Uncle Luke, do you think that we're safe?"

"What makes you ask that Libs?"

"I have a feeling that it might not be"

"Look Squirt, I can't say that we are, since there's a mad man on the rise, but I can promise that we'll get through it together"

"Thanks Uncle Luke, tell Aunt Jacki that I hope she feels better"

"I will, and if you really wanna come home during term time, I can arrange for someone to die"

Uncle Luke then pulled me into a hug.

"You what Squirt"

"What?"

"I could homeschool you, I'm pretty sure that I'm way more interesting than Professor Binns"

"(Laughs), Bye Uncle Luke, I love you"

"I love you too"

I then boarded the train, and saw that Alex had found a compartment.

"Softie!"

"Red, how was your summer?"

"(Laughs), mostly good, though I did break a window using accidental magic while dancing to Abba"

"What's Abba?"

"A muggle band"

"Cool"

Thalia then ran into the compartment, her Rainbow hair flowing in the wind, because fuck it, she's like a little unicorn.

"Libby!, Alex!"

"That's our names, don't wear 'em out"

"Hilarious Libby, anyway I'm surprised that my parents haven't divorced yet"

"What did they do?"

"You don't wanna know Alex"

"Don't titbit me juicy news and then tell me that I don't want to know, because I do"

"Softie, has anyone told you that you're such an old gossip"

"Nope"


	15. Chapter 15

If Sirius and James weren't sitting with me when the Sorting was on, I'd been asleep for 100 years.

"James, how was your summer?"

"It was good thanks Purple"

"Bubs, are you serious?"

"Yes I am Sirius"

"That's not what I meant Bubs"

"Anyway Purple, what's new with you?"

"I broke my bedroom window while dancing to Abba"

"How did you break your window Libs?"

"Accidental magic James"

"But I thought we couldn't do magic outside of Hogwarts?"

"Yes Peter, technically we're not allowed to practice magic outside of Hogwarts, but I didn't practice magic when I broke my window, it was a mere accident that I used magic"


	16. Chapter 16

The welcoming feast was over, to which I was thankful for, because I wanted more than to just go to bed... apparently James had other plans.

"(Pst), Libs!"

"Jj, what do you want?"

"A favour to the Marauders"

"What favour Jj?"

"Don't tell Lily that we're pranking Snevilous"

"Fine, but don't give me any details"

"Yes Mum"

The Marauders were gone an hour when Lily came out from our dorm room.

"Libby"

"Yes Lily"

"Do you ever sleep?"

"(Laughs), no"

"What about sleeping draft?"

"No, I've taken enough to send a centaur to sleep and it's done nothing"

"Oh"

"Don't worry about me, I sleep eventually, it's just that it takes a long time for it to work out"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

It was the next morning, and it was a Saturday, so we didn't have lessons, and I was sitting with Alex and Thalia for breakfast, because the Hufflepuff croissants are just the best.

Severus stormed to the Marauders, obviously not liking that his hair was now a bright snot green.

"Aw, isn't Severuskins just so petty"

"(Snorts), Red!"

"What Softie!, I gotta a nickname for most people, whether I like 'em or not"

"That's mean Libby"

"No it's not Tali, besides, he's going to show his true colours one day so I might as well have fun with it"

We then started watching the drama unfold between Severuskins and the Marauders.

"So tell me Potter!, if it wasn't you and your friends here, who was it?"

"Well Snevilous, I can't tell you because I'm not a Slytherin, however, I do think that Green is your colour"

Yeah, that turned it into a fight, which James obviously won because he had backup.


End file.
